Une vie à la dérive
by Anamena
Summary: "Je ne sais pas si tu es mon sauveur ou mon bourreau. Peu importe, je ne peux pas te quitter, car je ne veux pas être seule." "C'est la vraie raison? Il serait peut-être temps de reconnaitre tes sentiments Caroline, tu ne crois pas?"
1. Chapter 1: Une solution radicale

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Après "Les pensées d'un âme solitaire", voici une autre fiction triste et quelque peu déprimante. Bien sûr, comme dans mon autre histoire, il y aura une touche d'espoir, voire même un Happy-end.

Nous entrons donc dans la tête de Caroline Forbes. L'histoire se déroule à Los Angeles, dans un monde où le surnaturel reste dans les films et les séries. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire.

Note1: n'hésitez pas à donner votre (vos) avis/questions/recommandations/autres, les reviews, c'est fait pour ça...

Note 2: Les autres personnages importants arrivent dans le chapitre 2

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Parfois je me demande si la vie en vaut le coup… Je veux dire, on naît, puis on meurt. Si on a de la chance, la postérité se souvient de nous. Mais le plus souvent, nous vivons notre vie sans que cela ait une incidence sur le reste du monde. Alors à quoi bon ?

Si je pars de ce postule-là, il ne serait pas très grave que l'on me retrouve inanimée demain matin. Cela fera la une des journaux un moment, puis les gens oublieront, parce que cela arrive tous les jours, des jeunes filles qui meurent. Je ne manquerai à personne. Personne ne viendra à mon enterrement – avec le peu qu'il y aura à enterrer vu la chute vertigineuse que je risque de subir. Personne ne se dira « quel dommage que cette fille soit morte, je l'aimais bien ». Personne.

Ma vie n'a était qu'une succession d'échec, de coups durs, de douleurs. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? Dès ma naissance les autorités auraient dû comprendre que je n'étais pas faite pour cette vie-là… Ni pour aucune autre d'ailleurs…

Je suis née un 13 juillet 1993… cela veut tout dire non ? Mon cœur a cessé de battre un peu avant que je sois complétement sortie du ventre de ma génitrice. Les médecins se sont affolés, mais ont finalement réussi à me sauver. Quelle action stupide.

Deux semaines après ma naissance, mon père est partit. Il n'était pas « prêt » à devenir père. Etais-je prête à naître dans une famille déchirée ? Pourtant personne ne m'a demandé mon avis.

Mon enfance. Cette période me paraît tellement insignifiante que j'omets souvent d'en parler. Mère célibataire, compte en banque souvent dans le rouge, vêtements sales et déchirés, école pourrie, quartier pourrie… Bref, ce n'était pas la joie tous les jours. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas maltraitée, je n'ai pas subi de viol par un membre de ma famille, comme c'était le cas chez mes voisins. Ma vie n'était ni totalement nulle ni totalement potable. Juste insignifiante.

Mon adolescence. C'est là que les choses se sont gâtées. A 11 ans, je fumais ma première cigarette avec des copines. A 12, mon premier joint. A 13 ans, mon premier baiser, et très vite ma première fois. Mon palmarès s'allonge encore et encore au fil des années. 14 ans, en cloque. Avortement. A 15 ans, j'étais totalement accro à la drogue et je vendais souvent mon corps lorsque je n'arrivais pas à piquer dans le portefeuille de ma mère pour m'acheter ma came. Elle qui se tuait à la tâche, jonglant entre ses 3 boulots, pour me faire vivre, je lui volais le peu qu'elle gagnait pour me défoncer et oublier. Oublier que ma vie était minable, que mon existence avait un gout amer. Je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme de fin d'année, évidemment, trop occupée à m'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu pour me sentir aimée ou à me défoncer jour et nuit. J'étais la risée du lycée. Les filles ne voulaient pas trainer avec moi de peur que ma mauvaise réputation leur retombe dessus. Les garçons venaient me voir en cachette, mais m'insultait dès qu'ils étaient accompagnés. Et je ne disais rien. De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé. J'avais mérité ma réputation, pas la peine de se battre contre une vérité avérée…

Une fois que tous mes camarades de classe ont rejoint les rangs de l'université ou les cellules des prisons, je me retrouvais seule –pour ne pas changer. Ma mère, épuisée par tant d'années de sacrifices et de misères, me mit à la porte. Pour elle, s'était le seul moyen de me faire revenir à la raison. Au lieu de ça, je passais les deux années suivantes à errer de squat en squat, mangeant un jour sur deux pour utiliser le peu que j'avais dans diverses drogues.

A mes 20ans, je décidais de me comporter différemment. Peut-être que la vie pouvait m'être favorable pour une fois. En 6 mois, je réussis à me sevrer et je retournais vivre chez ma mère. S'en suivit deux longues années de dures labeur, à me lever tous les matins pour servir des clients dans un fast Food miteux à l'hygiène douteuse. Metro-boulot-dodo. Une vie ennuyeuse et qui manquait du piment de mon adolescence où je vivais recluse derrière les bâtiments du lycée en compagnie des autres déchets de la société.

Mais cela me convenait, parce que ma mère était plus heureuse. Sa fille allait à peu près bien, ne se droguait plus –en réalité, il m'arrivait de replonger, mais jamais très longtemps-, travaillait durement pour vivre. C'était une grande fierté pour elle. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien espérait de plus venant d'un boulet comme moi. Elle avait sans doute du rêvait, à ma naissance, que je devienne un neurochirurgien reconnu dans le monde entier et qui sauvait des dizaines d'enfants malades par jours. La vie en avait voulu autrement.

Seulement, je paraissais trop heureuse pour Dieu, Allah, Bouddha, Zeus et toutes les autres divinités connues. Alors, ce matin, vendredi 13 juillet 2013, alors que ma mère était partie de bonheur pour aller m'acheter un gâteau à la vanille pour mon anniversaire, les Dieux envoyèrent un camion à toute vitesse sur la grande rue, qui ne put s'arrêter au feu rouge à temps, et qui percuta de plein fouet la petite voiture verte de maman. Selon les témoins, des morceaux de corps avaient recouvert la chaussé, et il fallait plaindre les pauvres nettoyeurs qui devraient supporter cette vue. Et qui allait me plaindre, moi ? Qui allait me prendre la main à la mairie, lorsque je devais remplir des papiers certifiant que ma mère était morte dans un accident de voiture le matin de mon anniversaire, face à une gamine de 18 ans à peine qui ne pensait qu'à téléphoner à son petit ami ? Personne. Comme d'habitude.

Alors me voilà ici, sur le toit du centre commercial. Il est 3h20 du matin. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Je me le demande. J'ai souvent pensé à mettre fin à mes jours. Une corde. Des médicaments. Un flingue. Une lame. Mais jamais je n'avais passé le pas. Il y avait ma mère, il y avait la vie qui peut-être allait se montrer clémente, il y avait toutes ces années qui m'attendaient… Je savais à présent que je n'étais pas faite pour le bonheur. La vie est comme ça. Il faut des gens qui deviennent avocats, médecins, qui ont une belle voiture, une belle maison, de beaux enfants et qui vivent heureux longtemps. Et puis il y a les autres : ceux qui vivent des aides de l'Etat, ceux qui se droguent, se prostituent, ceux qui meurent à 15 ans d'une balle dans la poitrine parce qu'un chef de gang l'a ordonné, il y a ceux qui vient une vie de misère alors qu'ils ont travaillé dur toute leur vie, comme ma mère, et qui finissent répandu sur le sol. Je fais partie de cette tranche de la population : les mal-aimés, les malheureux, les mal-logés, les mal-nourris…

Ma détermination se fait plus forte. Elle qui n'a jamais été mon amie, qui a toujours fuie lorsque je voulais aller de l'avant. Maintenant que je veux me jeter dans le vide, elle est là, à m'y pousser. Quelle ironie.

Je m'avance, encore. Je suis sur le rebord du mur. Plus qu'un centimètre de plus et je bascule dans le vide pour finir par m'exploser le crâne devant l'entrée du magasin. Les clients auront une belle surprise demain.

Je tends ma jambe dans le vide. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux. J'entends le bruit de la ville à quelques mètres de moi. La nuit est particulièrement claire. J'ai toujours adoré ça. Je prends une profonde inspiration et commence à balancer mon corps dans le vide. Quand soudain…

« -Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça »

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

Love, A.


	2. Chapter 2: une nouvelle chance?

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Je remercie grandement tous les gens qui m'ont reviewé, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire.

Dans ce chapitre, on découvre enfin qui est cette personne qui veut empêcher Caroline de sauter dans le vide (même si tout le monde a déjà deviné...)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Je tends ma jambe dans le vide. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux. J'entends le bruit de la ville à quelques mètres de moi. La nuit est particulièrement claire. J'ai toujours adoré ça. Je prends une profonde inspiration et commence à balancer mon corps dans le vide. Quand soudain…_

_« -Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça »_

Avant la seconde fatidique qui aurait dû me voir plonger dans le vide, je parviens à garder mon équilibre et à rester bien ancrer sur la rambarde du centre commercial. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté ? Je me traite mentalement d'idiote. Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix qui m'a empêché de faire le grand saut. Mes cheveux volent toujours sous le vent, et me cachent la vue pour apercevoir mon gêneur. Car oui, il ne peut servir que d'un gêneur. Quelqu'un qui s'est cru assez bon, assez humain, assez catholique peut-être pour croire qu'il avait le droit de venir m'interrompre pendant ma nuit de suicide.

Lorsqu'enfin je parviens à enlever ma chevelure blonde de devant mes yeux, je décide de jeter un regard noir à cet individu.

Seulement voilà, cet individu, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Évidemment. Il fallait que ce soit lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être un adolescent boutonneux en manque de sensation forte. Cela ne pouvait pas être un clochard qui voulait racheter une vie de débauche en sauvant une jolie tête blonde. Cela ne pouvait pas être la ménagère de – de 50 qui voulait voir autre chose dans sa vie que son mari et ses gosses. Non. Il fallait absolument que ce soit LUI. Dieu ne m'aimait pas, c'était clair. Il voulait que je meurs après une vie misérable, mais il fallait qu'en plus un gêneur vienne s'interposer entre moi et ma destiné, et que ce gêneur soit l'homme qui hante mes nuits depuis des années.

Bien sûr. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, ça aurait été trop facile pour la jeune Caroline Forbes. A présent, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, je suis maudit.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai croisé le regard de cet homme pour la première fois. Sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'étais en terminale. Les épreuves de fin d'année approchées. Comme à notre habitude, moi et les autres camés du lycée nous nous sommes installés derrière le bâtiment des sciences pour fumer un joint. Dans le groupe, c'était moi « l'angelot ». En terme compréhensible, c'était moi la moins fichée, la moins arrêtée, la moins délinquante de la bande. Mon casier judiciaire ne comprenait qu'une vague accusation d'utilisation de cannabis, ni plus ni moins. Comparée à mes camarades de fumerie, j'étais loin de faire le poids. Par exemple, Jason Bradwoll, était un habitué des commissariats : arrestation pour exhibition, vente de drogues, détention de faux et usage de faux. Autant de délits graves qui n'avaient pratiquement pas été punis. Apparemment, le commissaire en chef responsable du commissariat de notre quartier était quelqu'un de compréhensif. Il ne punissait que rarement les jeunes des quartiers défavorisés car il estimait que la punition n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour faire comprendre les erreurs. Idiot. Ce manque de décision de la part d'une figure de l'autorité confortait les abrutis de mon lycée à continuer leurs bêtises. A l'heure actuelle, ces gamins avec qui je trainais étaient soit en prison soit six pieds sous terre…

Bref, je m'égare. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, aucuns nuages n'étaient visibles. A croire que je ne rencontrerai cet homme que lorsque la vie était belle niveau météo. Je m'égare encore. Cet homme me fait tourner la tête. Ce jour-là donc, nous avions entendu des sirènes au loin. Pas alarmés le moins du monde par le fait que nous fumions une substance illicite dans un établissement scolaire, nous avons continué à fumer. Au bout de quelques minutes, 5 flics venaient de débarquer dans notre cachette, nous encerclant. Nous étions foutus. Avec chacun un joint à la main, et des packs de bière au pied, il était impossible de nier l'évidence. Je me voyais déjà appeler ma mère depuis le commissariat pour lui dire de venir payer ma caution qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'offrir. J'étais coincée.

« -Allez, embarquez moi tout ça ! Je veux voir toute cette vermine sous les verrous dans 5 minutes ! »

Visiblement, il y avait un nouveau commissaire en ville. Le nom sur la plaque de policier indiquait son identité : Mickael Michaelson. Original. Peu à peu, les policiers commençaient à menotter tous mes camarades. J'attendais sagement mon tour, sans penser le moins du monde à jeter mon joint. Mon cerveau était entièrement tourné vers comment annoncer à ma mère que je venais de me faire arrêter pour détention de drogue. Elle qui me croyait clean à l'époque… Brusquement, je sentis qu'on m'empoignait le bras droit, celui qui tenait le joint. Je tournai vivement la tête, prête à envoyer la plus grosse insulte que je connaissais, pour me montrer forte et rebelle devant mes amis, quand je rencontrais deux abîmes bleus. Je restais bête quelques secondes, face au spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Il était certain qu'une personne –de sexe, d'âge et de profession indéterminés- se trouvait juste sous mes yeux et me faisait mal au bras. Pourtant, je ne distinguai plus que ces deux yeux bleus magnifiques qui étaient sans doute les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vus. Je me sentais rougir, comme une pucelle timide que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps. Ce regard était intense. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait communiquer toute une palette d'expressions et de sentiments en même temps. C'était incroyable.

« -Tu devrais jeter ça, sinon ils vont croire que t'es dans le coup » M'avait-il dit

La réponse la plus intelligente que je pu sortir à ce moment-là fût « gné ? ». Il avait souri. Son sourire était presque aussi beau que son regard –blanc immaculée, à la fois rieur, joueur et taquin- et il me fit chavirer un peu plus le cœur. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il prit le joint que j'avais dans la main et le mit dans sa poche. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, était-il en train de me sauver la mise en cachant une preuve ?

« -C'est bon, celle-là est clean ! » Avait-il crié, pour que tout le monde entende

J'étais surprise, et bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou d'exprimer une quelconque pensée. J'étais complètement perdue, dépassée par les évènements.

« -Tu ferais mieux de filer petite » Ce simple murmure soufflé à mon oreille avait suffi pour me faire frémir.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'hochai de la tête et partis en courant jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois là-bas, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui jouait la chamade.

Voilà maintenant 4 ans que cela s'est produit, et je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. A partir de ce jour-là, je tentais toujours d'apercevoir ce policier –parce que s'en était un, je le compris un peu après, une fois que mon cerveau avait bien analysé la situation- au détour d'une rue, lorsque j'entendais les sirènes hurler. Mais très vite, je me suis rendue compte à quel point nos deux vies étaient différentes : il était le fils du commissaire en chef de Los Angeles (allez savoir pourquoi il avait voulu s'occuper personnellement de quelques délinquants qui fumaient un joint à l'arrière du lycée….), le frère du maire (Elijah Michaelson), le fils d'une juge renommée (Esther Michaelson) et enfin le frère d'un grand neurochirurgien (Finn Michaelson). Nos mondes étaient incompatibles, la réussite touchée n'importe quel membre de sa famille alors que la mienne était vouée à la noirceur de la vie. C'était ainsi.

Je décidai de l'oublier. Mais ce ne fût pas chose facile. Et me revoilà devant lui, prête à faire le saut de l'ange.

« -Il ne faut pas faire ça, vous pourriez vous faire mal… »

Je ris. Comment ne pas rire devant ça ? Il croit que je ne sais pas que c'est dangereux ? Peut-être pense-t-il que je n'ai pas changé depuis le lycée et que je suis devenue tellement droguée que je ne discerne plus le bien et le mal, ce qui est sûr et ce qui est dangereux ?

« -Je suis agent de police, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je vais vous aider. Comment vous appelez vous mademoiselle ? »

Je suis surprise, triste, déçue. Mais en même temps à quoi je m'attendais ? Qu'il se souvienne d'une gosse qu'il avait sortie du pétrin une fois ? Il était évident que sa vie devait être tellement palpitante que le souvenir d'une lycéenne blonde ne faisait pas le poids face au reste de sa vie. Avait-il une femme ? Des enfants ? Allait-il chez le maire pour les fêtes de fin d'année, en compagnie de tous les autres prodiges de sa famille ?

« -Caroline.

-très bien Caroline, vous allez doucement me donner votre main pour que je vous ramène près de moi. Ne faites pas de bêtises… »

Devrais-je le faire ? Il me suffit de me pencher un peu et je sombre dans le chaos. Quelques secondes et tout l'enfer de ma vie sera terminé. Je nagerais dans un océan lugubre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, sans me rappeler de rien. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun souvenir qui mérite d'être gardé.

« -Je vais vous aider, promis. Ne faites rien de si radicale… »

Comment peut-il croire que ces paroles pourront me faire changer d'avis ? J'ai mis des années à me décider, je ne vais pas me dégonfler juste parce qu'un type a cru avoir l'âme d'un sauveur ! Même si ce type est l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

« -Comment vous pouvez savoir que vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Et bien parce que, dans des moments sombres de ma vie, j'ai déjà pensé à de pareilles extrémités… »

Je hoquète. Cet homme a déjà pensé à se suicider ? Lui qui a une vie parfaite, des parents qui semblent merveilleux (hormis pour la racaille) et un job plus qu'enviable ? Ce mec doit être un gosse pourri gâté. Mais, et si ? Et s'il avait subi un évènement tragique, comme moi avec la mort de maman ?

Je me retourne vers le vide. Et si le destin décidait de m'accorder une deuxième chance ? Sinon pourquoi aurait-il envoyé cet homme dont je suis follement amoureuse depuis 4 ans ? Je me mets à espérer. Peut-être ai-je droit à une meilleure vie ?

« -S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça. Ca me chagrinerait »

Si je n'étais pas dans une situation aussi précaire, j'aurai sans doute levée les yeux. Au lieu de ça, cette phrase pour le moins étrange me fît sourire.

J'inspire profondément et, tout en ignorant la main qu'il me tend depuis déjà quelques minutes, je redescends sur le toit du centre commercial, résignée. Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Je veux vérifier une dernière fois. La vie vaut peut-être la peine d'être vécue.

« -Vous avez fait le bon choix. Je vais vous conduire chez moi pour que vous puissiez manger et reprendre vos esprits »

Cet homme vient encore de me sauver. Je souris. Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais encore sur le rebord d'un toit, prête à mettre fin à mes jours, et là, je marche lentement aux côtés d'un homme magnifique. Je reprends espoir -à peine- et suit le policier.

« -Je vais vous aider à vous remettre sur vos pattes »

J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix et que je ne vais pas le regretter. Le policier continu toujours de parler, essayant tant bien que mal de me rassurer.

« Au faite, je m'appelle Nicklaus Michaelson »

Je sens que ma vie va changer. Du moins, j'essaie de me persuader.

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire

Love & Appreciate, A.


	3. Chapter 3: Apologies & Fights

Hello! Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié donc voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude. Un grand merci pour les reviews, même si elles ont été un peu moins nombreuses, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ma fiction.

Klaus/Caroline un début mouvementé. En réponse aux reviews que j'ai reçu, je précise que tous les personnages sont humains. On apprendra aussi par la suite pourquoi Klaus a sauvé Caroline la première fois. J'essaie de développer au mieux leurs caractères tout au long des chapitres. Klaus est assez instable (comme dans la série en somme), on le voit dans ce chapitre. Caroline est aussi instable que lui (c'est la différence par rapport à la série).

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je roule doucement. Ostensiblement lentement. C'est d'un ennui. Mais en même temps, ma passagère semble quelque peu perturbée, je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir une crise de larmes sur les bras. Remarque, je l'ai empêché de sauter quelques minutes plus tôt, je dois maintenant assumer et supporter de l'avoir sur les bras pendant un moment. Adieu ma tranquillité. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

Nous arrivons dans une des banlieues de Los Angeles. Je ne sens toujours pas de réaction chez ma passagère et cela commence à me rendre nerveux. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir supporter une jeune fille muette, incapable d'exprimer une émotion à part le désespoir… Si ? Je soupire. Même ce bruit fort irrespectueux ne la fait pas réagir. Dois-je comprendre qu'elle va garder cette attitude tout le temps ?

Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser partir. A la première occasion, elle retenterait l'expérience de « je me mets en haut d'un toit, et je saute pour voir ce que ça fait ». Idiote.

Il va donc falloir que je la ramène chez moi pour m'en occuper. Génial. Et sans aucune compensation sexuelle en plus… Ce serait ignoble de ma part de faire ça. Je ressoupire. Je pense vraiment à des trucs pas nets des fois. Mais en même temps, cet épisode m'a quelque peu chamboulé aussi. Voir une jeune femme comme elle, en haut d'un toit, prête à mettre fin à ses jours, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un super programme de soirée.

Et dire que je devais aller en boite pour décompresser de cette folle semaine. Elle se prend pour qui cette blonde pour décider de se suicider le jour de sortie de Klaus Michaelson ? Alors que nous sommes arrêtés à un feu rouge, je plonge ma tête dans le volant. J'en ai marre, marre, marre et remarre. Maintenant Kol doit se faire la plus jolie fille de la boite, alors que je me trimballe avec une toxico visiblement, dans un état pathétique. Je redresse quelque peu ma tête pour pouvoir mieux détailler l'occupante de ma voiture. Blonde (sans déconner, tu le répètes depuis tout à l'heure, abruti), plutôt grande, extrêmement mince (sûrement à cause de la drogue), mal habillée, mal coiffée le teint blafard, la mine triste, les pommettes saillantes, et des seins que l'on ne peut pas distinguer sous ce t-shirt difforme. Rien de bien passionnant quoi.

Le feu repasse au vert, et j'accélère pour arriver plus vite à la maison. Hors de question de rester une seconde de plus dans cette ambiance pesante. Nous arrivons devant mon immeuble, je me gare, et conduit cette charmante suicidaire vers mon appartement. L'immeuble est très quelconque, tout comme mon appartement en somme. Pas besoin de fioritures. Je la laisse entrer dans le salon. Elle ne fait rien, se tient juste debout et ça commence à m'énerver. Je souffle doucement pour tenter de me calmer. Je suis à cran à cause du boulot, ce ne serait pas juste que tout retombe sur cette fille.

Mais pourquoi je l'ai sauvé ? J'aurai très bien pu faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, continuer ma route, et aller m'éclater dans ma boite préféré à boire, fumer, danser et baiser toute la nuit. Mais non. Ce soir, il fallait que je joue le chevalier servant qui sauve la demoiselle en détresse. Pathétique.

« -Tu vas rester plantée là longtemps ?

-Je devrais m'en aller…

-Tu crois que je t'ai amené ici pour que tu prennes la poudre d'escampette dans l'immédiat ? Réfléchis un peu ! »

Elle semble surprise par le ton que j'emploie. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Je la sauve, je la ramène chez moi et je lui offre une tasse de thé en chantant gaiement ? Elle réfléchit, certainement à la suite des évènements. Je roule des yeux, quel être pitoyable…

« -C'est bon, tu peux rester ici, le temps de retomber sur tes pattes. Je suis continuellement dans un jour de bonté ces derniers temps ! »

Elle me regarde perplexe, mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ok, elle doit avoir une vie de merde, des parents pourris et un avenir incertain. Mais c'est pas une raison pour être aussi insignifiante ! Elle pourrait sourire histoire que je puisse voir si elle a un semblant de charisme ou de sensualité ! Je me cogne la tête contre le mur du salon. Arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça ! Il faut vraiment que je sorte, le boulot va me tuer, ou me rendre fou, au choix.

Je me retourne vers mon invité qui me regarde de façon perplexe. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je vais devoir arrêter de me comporter bizarrement. Bref.

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger ? Te droguer ?

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère avec un humour à deux balles… »

Elle hoche la tête, et continue à rester debout au milieu de mon salon. Elle le fait exprès ? Ne sait-elle pas que je suis quelqu'un de quelque peu… instable ? Je peux très bien entrer dans une colère noire si je ne fais pas attention. Je suis en quelque sorte accro aux poussées d'adrénalines dues à la colère ou à n'importe quelles autres émotions négatives…

« -Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je m'allonge sur le canapé en me grattant les seins, en rotant, je te demande de me ramener une bière, pour que tu sois moins gêné d'avoir ramené une pauvre fille suicidaire chez toi ? »

…Ok. Cette fille est… surprenante ! Qui aurait cru qu'elle cachait une langue acérée prête à jeter tout un tas de paroles désagréables, sous cette carapace de fille paumée ?

« -Ou tu peux me demander gentiment de te faire visiter l'appartement. Et être un peu plus reconnaissante, je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie aujourd'hui !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je n'ai donc pas à ta remercier !

-Hey, quand on t'offre un cadeau, tu ne l'as pas demandé, et pourtant tu dis merci non ? Ben alors tu peux faire pareille maintenant !

-Et quel cadeau j'ai bien pu avoir en étant sauvée par un homme comme toi ?

-Tu sais que des dizaines de filles tueraient pour avoir ta place ? En plus de ça je devais rejoindre des copains pour passer une soirée géniale alors si tu pouvais être agréable au moins une fois, ça pourrait rattraper un minimum cette soirée pourrie !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant tu n'as reçu aucun appel depuis 1h que nous sommes ensemble, personne à part toi ne semble vivre ici, et il n'y a pas une seule photo de fille ou même de proche ici, alors pour le côté populaire et très entouré, tu peux repasser merci ! »

Je suis stupéfait. Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Je suis Nicklaus Michaelson, je lui ai sauvé la vie, et elle n'éprouve aucune gratitude à mon égard. Je me rapproche d'elle, plus énervé que jamais. Personne n'a le droit de me parler sur ce ton !

« -Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux repartir, je ne te retiens pas ! Comme ça je n'aurais plus dans les pattes une petite créature insignifiante telle que toi ! Et si tu veux mettre fin à tes jours, vas-y, ça ne me regarde plus ! »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, plus qu'énervé, en rage même. Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu, en l'espace de quelques minutes, me mettre hors de moi, au moins que je ne puisse plus me calmer ? Je m'ouvre une bière, il me faut au moins ça pour décompresser…

Je souffle, et resouffle, il faut que je me calme. Je ne vais quand même pas perdre totalement mon self-control pour une blondinette incapable de supporter les difficultés de la vie ! Dans un élan de pure folie, je renverse le vase posée sur le plan de travail de ma cuisine. Il va se fracasser contre le sol, se rependant en centaines de morceaux dans toute la pièce. Je lève les yeux au ciel (j'ai comme l'impression que ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps). Je suis quelque peu stupide. Le calme revient, quand je réalise que je donne beaucoup trop d'importance à la situation. Cette fille est perdue, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle se montre invivable. Il faut que je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé (bien sûr, elle devra le faire aussi, je ne vais pas ramper à ses pieds pour une simple dispute, même si c'est une suicidaire).

Je retourne dans le salon, tout à fait calmé. Sauf que voilà, le salon est vide, la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et un silence pesant règne dans la pièce. Il manquait plus que ça…

Je me précipite dans le hall de l'immeuble. Personne. A l'entrée du bâtiment, vide aussi. Je regarde des deux côtés de la rue de banlieue où j'habite, aucune blonde suicidaire. Je cours jusqu'à ma voiture, et démarre en trombe pour faire le tour du quartier. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je la retrouve enfin. Assise sur un banc, la tête posée sur ses mains, les épaules voutées. Cette image est quelque peu pathétique. Je me gare devant le banc, elle me regarde. J'ouvre la portière passager. Reste calme Nick, ne l'accuse pas, sois gentil, aimable, conciliant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle décide de partir, qui sait où elle pourrait finir…

« -Je suis désolé Caroline. Je suis à cran à cause du travail, ça n'aurai pas du te retomber dessus… »

Il serait préférable de ne rien rajouter de plus, de peur de voir s'échapper de tristes mots, et pourtant. J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas contrôler ma bouche…

« -Mais il faut dire que tu l'as bien cherché »

Ok. J'ai peut-être dit ça intentionnellement, mais elle l'a vraiment cherché ! Je hausse les sourcils face à sa réaction. Elle n'est pas en colère, ni exaspérée, ni inexpressive… elle sourit. Alors que je pensais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la remarque, la voilà qui sourit, incompréhensible ! Certes, ce n'est pas un sourire plein de vie, rieur ou même aguicheur, mais c'est un sourire quand même.

Je l'invite à monter en voiture, encore abasourdi par sa réaction. Elle accepte. Nous rentrons chez moi, dans un silence de plomb. Elle se plante une fois de plus dans mon salon, mais alors que je pensais qu'on allait revivre la même scène que plus tôt, voilà qu'elle commence à parler dans un ton doux.

« -Pourrais-tu me faire visiter ce charmant appartement ? »

Je suis paumé. Totalement paumé. Pas un peu, comme si j'avais du mal pour un temps à comprendre la situation. Non, je suis paumé, largué, complètement perdu. Que peut-il bien se passer dans sa tête pour que cette fille puisse changer du tout au tout de comportement ?

« -Allo, il y a quelqu'un ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr »

Je me ressaisi, inutile de lui montrer qu'elle me trouble (attention, pas de façon positive, non. Je ne suis en aucun cas attirée par elle. Elle me trouble plutôt dans le sens de « je ne peux pas décoder son comportement », et ça m'énerve). Donc voilà, le salon, la cuisine, la chambre, la salle-de-bain. Rien de bien passionnant, un appartement quoi. Et pourtant, elle parait émerveillée dès qu'elle voit quelque chose. Allez savoir, cette fille est folle !

J'entends son ventre gargouiller. On ne peut pas faire plus explicite.

« -Tu veux prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le diner ?

-D'accord »

En fait, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit devenue des plus causantes. Elle ne dit que le stricte nécessaire. C'est génial une fille comme ça pour meubler une conversation… Je me mets de plus en plus à regretter des filles comme Katerina, qui piallent sans arrêt.

Avant qu'elle ne prenne sa douche, je veille à enlever tous les objets coupants présents dans ma salle de bain, ainsi que les médicaments dangereux à forte dose… on ne sait jamais. Alors que je pensais qu'elle serait offusquée, énervée, elle sourit une fois de plus, de façon énigmatique.

« -Je vais te passer des affaires de ma sœur, elles devraient t'aller.

-d'accord »

Vocabulaire enrichi dis-moi… Je soupire. Encore. Je commence à faire à manger tout en réfléchissant. Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il faut que je comprenne les gens, que je sache leur fonctionnement pour pouvoir l'utiliser à mon avantage. C'est le seul truc positif que ma appris mon père. Enfin mon père, façon de parler. Mais ne nous engageons pas dans les sujets qui fâchent.

« -Tu sais cuisiner ?

-J'ai des tas d'autres talents, je suis un homme plein de ressources »

Elle pouffe. Ouah, cette fille est capable de ça ? Je commençais à croire qu'elle ne pouvait que sourire de façon étrange et faire une tête d'enterrement en permanence. Impressionnant.

Je relève enfin la tête de ma frittata, pour tomber sur un nouveau spectacle. Caroline, habillée avec les vêtements de ma sœur. Quel choc. Je ne l'ai vu jusque-là que dans un vieux t-shirt difforme. Et là, la voilà dans un short moulant gris, avec un débardeur mauve. Finalement, ses seins sont beaucoup plus attrayants que je ne le pensais. Ouf !

« -Tu aimes la frittata ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ce délice de la nature !

-On ne mange pas ça chez moi.

-Et bien, c'est peut-être ton jour de chance finalement. Passer un soirée formidable avec le plus gentleman des hommes, moi, à manger une frittata délicieuse, évidement, avec un bon verre de vin, que demander de plus ? »

Alors que je pensais qu'on était entré dans une ambiance conviviale, elle se referme complètement sous mes yeux. En même temps, il faut dire que je n'ai pas été des plus fins. Dire que c'est un jour de chance alors qu'elle avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, on ne peut pas faire plus grande gaffe…

« -Hum, donc passons ce moment gênant. Tu veux manger sur la terrasse ? »

Je vois son intérêt augmenter. Une terrasse, ce n'est pourtant pas quelque chose de merveilleux…

Nous nous dirigeons sur la terrasse, en passant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il faut quelque peu escalader, mais au final, on se retrouve sur une terrasse ou personne ne nous voit, et c'est plutôt appréciable dans une ville ou l'intimité n'existe pas.

« C'est génial…

-Ouais, c'est tranquille.

-je parlais de la vue !

-hum ouais »

Une vue sur les banlieues de Los Angeles, j'ai déjà vu mieux. Cette fille s'extasie devant des choses peu importantes. Elle est bizarre de toute façon, pas étonnant que ces réactions aussi.

Nous mangeons tranquillement, dans un silence ni pesant, ni confortable, dans un mini-salon d'extérieur que je me suis aménagé.

« -Tu ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai voulu sauter ?

-Non. Tu m'en parles si tu veux. Je n'aime pas raconter ma vie, je ne l'attends donc pas de la part des autres.

-Je vois. »

Elle semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravise. Je ne vais pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. De plus, sa vie à l'air loin d'être passionnante, pas la peine qu'elle me la raconte. Je suis dur, mais connaitre la vie misérable d'une fille suicidaire, ce n'est pas franchement ce qui me plait le plus dans la vie. Elle peut se garder son malheur pour elle, j'ai déjà à faire avec ma propre vie.

« -Tu n'as pas des gens à prévenir parce que tu ne vas pas à ta soirée ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas à les prévenir de mes faits et gestes, je fais ce que je veux.

-Tu as l'air d'être un ami formidable dis donc.

-Tu peux garder tes sarcasmes pour toi fillette. Je me fou éperdument de ce que tu peux bien penser de moi ! »

Je m'énerve. C'est incompréhensible et totalement incongru puisqu'elle ne fait pas grand-chose pour ça. Mais je sens que la conversation qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

« -T'es vraiment un homme arrogant et malpoli ! Quand je ne parle pas, tu me cries dessus, quand je parle, tu m'envoies sur les roses, il faudrait savoir, choisis ton camp !

-Mais qui crois-tu être pour me parler sur ce ton ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine insupportable qui joue les martyres au moindre bobo, à monter sur les toits pour faire croire que tu es assez brave pour sauter. Si tu n'es pas contente de l'hôte qui a la gentillesse de t'accueillir, tu peux partir, la porte est toujours ouverte !

-Oh, tu me vires de chez toi alors que dans 10 minutes tu vas venir me chercher dans la rue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as empêché de sauter ! C'était pour ne pas te sentir coupable ? Pour te croire un homme, un super-héros ? Ou alors pour que ta misérable petite vie de fonctionnaire de police soit plus palpitante ? »

Je lui envoie la gifle de sa vie sur sa joue droite. Elle ne l'a pas volé. Pauvre conne. Insupportable vermine. Fillette insignifiante. Idiote. Blondasse sans saveur. Laidron. Sale tâche. Tant d'insultes qui arrivent dans mon cerveau avec la volonté de passer mes lèvres pour la blesser encore plus.

Elle reste là, assise, choquée par mon geste. Quoi, on ne frappe pas les femmes dans sa banlieue merdique ? Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Ils sont emplis de colère. J'aurai pensé qu'elle se serait effondrée, en insecte pathétique qu'elle semble être.

« -Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui se fou éperdument de ce que je peux bien penser de lui, tu sembles bien énervé par ce que je viens de dire. J'ai touché un point sensible ? »

Elle marque un point. J'aurai du reste indifférent. Mais elle a cette façon de parler qui m'horripile. Elle est sûre d'elle. C'est exaspérant.

« -T'as intérêt à dégager de chez moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de supporter une seconde de plus une pauvre gamine comme toi. Tu es pathétique et complétement insignifiante ! »

Enfin ! J'arrive à la blesser. Elle fait beaucoup moins la fière. J'ai réussi à lui faire ravaler son arrogance et sa confiance en elle. Confiance improbable quand on sait qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours il y a seulement quelques heures.

Elle relève la tête, fièrement. Insupportable.

« -Dommage, j'ai décidé de m'incruster. C'est trop bête pour toi hein. Tu vas vite comprendre que je peux être la fille la plus détestable qu'il soit. Je vais te faire vivre un enfer. J'en ai marre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds, c'est dommage, je suis à cran à cause d'une vie pourrie, ça n'aurait pas dû te retomber dessus. Trop bête hein. Je prends le lit, tu prends le canapé, bonne nuit. »

Je suis choqué, outré, abasourdi, ahuri. Tu veux me faire vivre un enfer, misérable créature, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas l'avoir ton enfer, je peux te le garantir.

* * *

Tadaaaa! Alors que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre et des caractères des deux personnages. Les choses vont se gater pour la suite, et on va apprendre un peu plus de détails sur la vie de notre cher Klaus.

Vous savez quoi faire maintenant...

Love & Appreciate, A.


	4. Chapter 4: Débuts compliqués

Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, que j'ai eu grande peine à écrire.  
Ce chapitre parle un peu plus des sentiments et des caractères des personnages. Klaus et quelque peu différent par rapport à la série et sa situation familiale n'est pas la même. Il n'est pas le "chef de famille". J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même de voir Klaus dans cette position. Quant à Caroline, on va ici qu'elle peut être une jeune fille pétillante et pas seulement une âme perdue.

Je remercie une fois de plus tous ceux qui me luisent et ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir!

So Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Arrogant. Insupportable. Pourri gâté. Méprisant. Con. Vantard. Susceptible. Borné. Hautain. Désagréable.

Beau. Séduisant. Drôle. Aimable. Galant. Magnanime. Simple. Courtois. Intelligent. Libre. Cultivé. Simple.

Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux listes lui va le mieux… Il est tout à la fois. Cet homme est une énigme à lui tout seul. Il est instable, et ça me pourrit la vie. Mais bon, en retour, je lui pourri la sienne.

C'est comme ça que je vis maintenant. Dans un appartement chicos dans une banlieue tranquille de Los-Angeles. Mes journées sont ennuyeuses au possible. Klaus passe le plus clair de son temps à son travail, c'est-à-dire au commissariat. Et moi, en attendant, je m'ennuie. Parce que j'ai que ça à faire, et que ça me prend du temps. J'évite de penser à ma mère. Je suis allée à son enterrement hier. Je n'ai pas prévenu Klaus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parce que je voulais être seule pour ça ? Parce que sa présence m'était insupportable ? Ou parce que j'avais peur qu'il n'en ai rien eu à faire ?

Lorsque je pense à lui, je suis tout à la fois écœurée et envoutée. Il me pousse à bout. Il n'est jamais content, il est irascible. Je suis sur les nerfs quand il est là, et quand il s'en va, je suis désespérée. Pitoyable. Je l'aime sans l'aimer, je le déteste sans pouvoir me passer de lui.

Je suis actuellement dans la cuisine. Je mange un repas qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Rien de particulier. Faux. C'est exquis. Ce mec cuisine divinement bien. Encore une qualité qu'il faut lui rajouter.

Il est 20h30. Ça fait 3 jours que je suis là. Je devrais partir. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Parce que 1/ Je n'ai nulle part où aller (hors de question que je retourne à mon ancien appartement) 2/ Cet appartement est génial, avec de quoi manger… 3/ Parce que Klaus habite là 4/ Parce que Klaus habite là et qu'il dort avec un simple boxeur 5/ Parce que Klaus habite là et qu'il peut être gentil avec moi parfois 6/ Parce que Klaus habite là et que je ne veux pas partir. Tout mon monde tourne autour de lui. Il est le seul repère qu'il me reste, et ça m'effraie.

Je suis quelque peu perdue. Je suis obsédée depuis maintenant plusieurs années par un homme qui ne m'héberge que parce qu'il a pitié de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le reste de mon existence. Suicide ? J'ai déjà réuni tout mon courage pour une nuit, je ne pense pas être capable de recommencer…

Une idée me vient. Une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Je sors mon téléphone. Tant pis, je le fait quand même.

« -Allo Care Chérie

-Salut Tyler. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour pas cher ?

-Tu sais bien que tu peux tout avoir pour pas cher, tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour ça…

-Non, j'ai pas envie de jouer ta pute, donne-moi juste de l'herbe et on en parle plus.

-Tu joues les prudes maintenant ?

-Donnes moi ce que je veux, ou j'irais voir ailleurs !

-Tu me fais rire. Tu n'es rien, pas une grosse cliente, pas même une bonne pute, alors je te dois rien. Au revoir »

Il a raccroché, l'enfoiré. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai absolument rien à m'injecter dans le sang. Vie pourrie.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvre. Déjà ? Il est pourtant tôt.

« -T'es là emmerdeuse ?

-Toujours, connard »

Il sert la mâchoire. Il semble furieux. Ma présence ne lui ai pas agréable, jamais. Ça me fait mal, mais faut dire que je le cherche. Il porte plusieurs sacs dans ses mains. Visiblement, quelqu'un aime faire les magasins ici.

« -T'as 20 minutes pour t'habiller avec ça. Pas une minute de retard sinon tu vas le regretter. Bouges toi. »

Moi aussi ça va, j'ai passé une super journée. En fait non, mais puisque tu ne me le demandes pas…

« -Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-J'ai un repas important ce soir, et je dois venir accompagnée. Tu vas jouer le rôle de ma petite amie folle de moi. Ça ne devrait pas être dur à jouer.

-Trop bête pour toi, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir. Tu vas devoir te trouver une autre esclave pour venir avec toi ce soir »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Quoi ? Il n'a toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas son petit toutou ? Je mets même un point d'honneur à tout lui refuser. Ça le met en rogne, et ça me fait du bien. Car même s'il est odieux avec moi la grande majorité du temps, cette « aventure » me permet d'oublier quelque peu mes problèmes.

« -Tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'héberge, alors tu vas avoir la gentillesse de m'accompagner ce soir ! Un point c'est tout, et si t'es pas d'accord, tu dégages !

-Non mais tu crois que je suis ton esclave personnelle ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas aller à ta soirée !

-Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu te barres de chez moi ! T'es plus la bienvenue, tu ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs »

Ok. Ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas entrer dans une colère monstre. Se montrer indifférente. Ça l'énervera encore plus. Peut-être ?

« -Ah mais attends… T'es le frère de Elijah, ouah je le trouve tellement sex ! Ça sera une bonne occasion pour faire sa connaissance !

-Tu vas venir pour mon frère ?

-Ben oui ! Rencontrer le maire, quelle chance ! J'ai bien fait de rester avec toi. T'es serviable finalement ! »

Il sert la mâchoire. Bim, en plein dans le mile. Je suis trop forte. Je m'aime. Je vais peut-être même m'épouser tiens !

« -Habille toi vite, c'est tout. »

Le nouveau challenge est d'arriver à m'habiller convenablement en 20 minutes, pour aller dans la famille la plus prestigieuse de Los Angeles, avec tout le gratin de la ville… Non ça va, je n'ai pas trop la pression.

* * *

Chiante. Capricieuse. Perdue. Grotesque. Mesquine. Superficielle. Droguée. Salope. Bête. Incultivé. Misérable.

Séduisante. Drôle. Souriante. Pétillante. Lumineuse. Curieuse. Simple. Joviale. Honnête. Charmante. Courageuse.

Comment cette fille peut-elle être à ce point incompréhensible ? Il serait impossible de la ranger dans une case. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette nana. Un coup elle est souriante et gentille, la fois d'après méprisable, chiante, ennuyeuse.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Le matin en me réveillant. En partant au boulot. En mangeant. En dormant même. Elle m'obsède complétement.

Mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime. C'est impensable. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne tombe jamais sur le charme d'une fille. Tout simplement parce que c'est dangereux, et que je veux garder le contrôle sur toute les facettes de ma vie. Y compris sur mon cœur.

Ça c'est à cause de cette salope de Tatia. Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Passons.

Mes journées son monotones. Je me lève, je fais à manger pour Caroline (elle est incapable de faire cuire un œuf, s'en est dramatique). Je vais au boulot. Je fais mon travail de routine, interroger des gens dans des affaires inintéressantes au possible tandis que d'autres travaillent sur un possible tueur en série. Merci papa de me donner autant d'opportunités dans ma carrière. Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Passons. Le soir je rentre, je me dispute avec cette insupportable colocataire (à vrai, il serait plus juste de l'appeler parasite. Elle ne fait absolument rien de ses journées et ne participe pas à la vie de l'appartement. Flemmarde). Pourquoi devrais-je encore la garder chez moi ? Je ne peux plus ramener de filles à la maison, ni faire ce que je veux quand je veux chez moi !

Elle part dans la salle de bain. Elle veut fricoter avec mon frère, maire de la ville ? Vénale. Ce qu'elle peut m'exaspérer. Je l'héberge, et elle reste toujours aussi énervante et irrespectueuse. Est-ce si compliqué d'obéir à un ordre simple pour elle ? J'ai quelque fois envie de lui rompre le cou, de lui arracher le cœur… J'ai quelque fois des excès de violence comme ça, je ne sais pas d'où ça peut venir…

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain grincer après 19minutes d'attentes. Mon cerveau se met en panne lorsque je vois Caroline apparaitre. Ok, elle a mis le paquet. Pour mon frère ? Ça me fait enrager. Alors évidemment, quand nous entrons dans la voiture, je suis énervé, sur les nerfs. Je déteste ce genre de soirée. Je suis affublé d'un horrible costard, obligé de supporter ma famille toute la soirée et des gens que je ne connais pas. Mais si en plus cette blondasse s'amuse à draguer mon frère sous mes yeux, ça va être pire que tout.

Pourquoi j'y vais ? « Nous sommes une famille, Nick. Et une famille se doit de soutenir tous ses membres, quel que soit les tensions qu'il existe entre eux » Merci maman. Je t'adore quand tu te la joue philosophe.

« -Hum. Donc, tu vas voir ta famille, tu dois être content ? »

Serait-elle en train d'essayer de lancer la conversation ? Elle parait gênée. Après sa petite crise intérieure sur le fait que je ne l'ai pas complimenté sur sa tenue, la voilà essayant de discuter avec moi. Cette fille est plus qu'étrange.

« -Non. »

Plutôt expéditif comme réponses, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil avec elle. Après tout, elle veut se faire mon frère, la traitresse. Même si je sais qu'elle n'y arrivera pas (Mon frère est déjà pris et fou d'amour, l'enfoiré), cela m'exaspère au plus haut point de la savoir désirer un autre. Jaloux ? Non. Possessif. Elle est à moi. Même si elle me pousse à bout et que je la menace très souvent de la virer, il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de cette source de lumière. Oui, je la considère quelque fois comme un objet, mon esclave. Mais contrairement aux autres femmes qui se jettent dans mes bras au premier sourire charmeur, elle a résisté plusieurs fois les premiers jours de notre cohabitation. Du coup j'essaie une autre tactique : Je la repousse, je l'insulte, je l'agresse. Psychopathe comme elle est, elle doit certainement être attirée par les gros méchants. Tu veux du méchant blondie ? Tu vas l'avoir.

« -D'accord. Tensions sous les tropiques ? Je pensais que vous étiez un genre de famille parfaite…

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

-C'est toujours un réel plaisir de parler avec vous, M. Michaelson. »

Je souris. Étonnante et épatante. Quand je pense qu'elle va s'énerver et me faire une scène, la voilà qui ironise.

Nous arrivons devant la villa de mon cher frère. Caroline semble impressionnée par sa maison. Encore une chose qui m'exaspère.

Je me gare dans la place réservée pour ma voiture, aide Caroline à descendre, puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée.

« -Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être habillée comme ça. Mes chaussures me font déjà affreusement souffrir. On ne reste pas longtemps hein ?

-Arrêtes de te plaindre et fais comme si tu étais heureuse d'être ici.

-Ah mais je suis heureuse ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, le nombre de VIP dans mes contacts va exploser ! Tu crois que je peux en draguer un pour me faire de l'argent ? »

Je la regarde sévèrement. Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur. Au lieu de ça, elle se met à rire.

« -Calmos, je rigole ! Bon alors M. Michaelson, il y a quelques détails que tu as oublié de prévoir !-

-Vraiment ? »

Nous arrivons vers l'entrée, où une queue assez conséquente s'est formée. Tout le monde veut être présenté au maire après tout.

« -Oui ! Tu veux que je joue ta petite amie, mais ils vont certainement nous poser des questions. On fait quoi »

Certes. Cette petite n'est peut-être pas si bête que ça après tout. Nous passons devant la file. Les gens me regardent outrés. Ils ne savant pas qui je suis. Normal, ma chère famille met un point d'honneur à me cacher. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Ils n'aiment pas l'échec par ici. Pour eux, un petit fonctionnaire de police n'est pas à la hauteur du prestige familial. Alors on m'écarte.

« -Tiens, tiens. Nicklaus. Je suis heureux de te voir ici, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais »

Je souris à Elijah. Je ne sais pas si mon sourire à l'air vrai aux yeux des autres, mais il le faut. Il faut jouer la comédie.

« -Elijah. Quel plaisir de te voir, ça fait longtemps »

Caroline me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. C'est vrai, au lieu de jouer à un duel visuel avec mon frère, je dois présenter ma « petite amie ».

« -Elijah, je te présente Caroline, mon amie »

Elijah la regarde. Il semble apprécier la vue. Connard.

En même temps, qui n'apprécierait pas cette charmante Caroline ? Habillée dans la plus belle robe en soie bleu de toute la ville, ses cheveux dorés et ondulés soulevés au-dessus de sa tête dans un chignon sophistiqué. Si on ne la connait pas, on pourrait facilement croire qu'elle fait partie intégrante de ce monde de paillette, beauté et cotillons…

Pour éviter que la queue derrière nous ne s'allonge, Elijah appelle sa charmante épouse pour accueillir les invités pour qu'il puisse tranquillement entrer dans la maison pour nous cuisiner.

Sa charmante épouse. Belle comme jamais. A couper le souffle. **Tatia**.

« -Bonsoir Nicklaus, cela me fait plaisir de te voir !

-Et moi de même, chère Tatia »

Je lui fais le baisemain habituel dans ce genre de soirée. Puis je fuis presque à la suite de mon frère, inutile de rester près de Tatia trop longtemps, cela serait dangereux.

« -Donc, présentes moi plus ne détail cette charmante demoiselle. Où vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

Je l'ai sauvé de son suicide.

« -A vrai dire, j'ai rencontré votre frère au poste de police. J'avais besoin de porter plainte contre quelqu'un, et il a eu l'amabilité de m'aider.

-Parfaitement, et depuis c'est le grand amour »

Je l'enlace par la taille. Je sais que je suis gauche, et qu'elle est gênée. Mais je ne suis pas habitué à donner des signes d'affection en public. Même en privé d'ailleurs.

Elijah à l'air mi perplexe mi amusé. Il est vrai que si j'avais été à sa place, je nous aurais ri au nez. On doit ressembler à un couple d'idiot du village.

« -En tout cas, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer M. Le maire

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Elijah, vous faites partie de la famille après tout. »

Un baisemain. Connard. Il lui fait outrageusement du gringue, et elle, ça la fait rougir. Salope. Je me retiens de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure à cette espèce de crétin.

« -Je dois vous laisser. Le maire se doit d'accueillir les invités. »

Il nous laisse. Nous allons chercher de quoi boire. Je vais en avoir besoin pour supporter cette horrible soirée. De loin je vois Finn, en grande discussion avec Sage, sa charmante mais coincée épouse. Leurs enfants sont tellement sages qu'on se demande si se sont vraiment des enfants. Ils reflètent la parfaite famille.

« -Bonsoir, Boy »

Je me crispe. Tous mes muscles se tendent, je sens la sueur commencer à couler le long de mon dos. Je sers la mâchoire et me retourne pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Caroline a remarqué mon changement d'attitude et me questionne du regard. Mais comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que la personne face à moi me terrifie au plus haut point ? Et que cette personne n'est autre que…

_Mon père._

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos remarques/critiques et bien sûr quelques compliments ^^_  
_

Love, A


	5. Chapter 5: Fin de bal et fin tragique

Bonsoir! Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, encore une fois un peu en retard, mais en période de révisions...

Un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes comme estelle ou mariie. Merci aussi aux auteurs qui prennent le temps de lire mes chapitres. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 5

« -Bonsoir boy »

A quoi je m'attendais ? Je viens à une fête de famille, je vais forcément voir mes géniteurs. Mais il est vrai que j'espérais passer inaperçu parmi la foule. Visiblement, c'est raté.

« -Bonsoir père »

Caroline semble surprise par mon comportement. Un fils normal avec un père normal se prendraient dans les bras, échangeraient des banalités pour savoir si l'autre va bien. Sauf que voilà, nous ne sommes pas normaux.

« -Ton frère m'a dit que tu avais trouvé chaussure à ton pied. »

Il vire son regard sur Caroline, qui lui sourit et lui tend la main.

« -Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance M. Michaelson »

Il regarde sa main avec un air de dégout. Il la juge de haut en bas, avec ce regard rempli de condescendance, voire même de haine.

« -Nicklaus, ta mère et moi t'avons pourtant appris à ne pas ramener la vermine dans notre maison. »

Je me mets à regretter d'avoir embarqué Caroline dans cette histoire. Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'ai eu l'idée de l'amener ici pour qu'elle détourne l'attention. Dans mon plan génial, les critiques se seraient portées sur elle et non sur moi, pour une fois. Mais maintenant que je vois mon père la juger sans même la connaitre, mes poils se hérissent sur tout mon corps. Je suis dégouté par mon père, mais aussi par moi. J'ai manipulé Caroline, comme mon père manipule toutes les personnes autour de lui.

La nausée me vient lorsque je réalise que je deviens petit à petit ce que je rejette, ce qui me révulse, ce que je ne veux pas être : Mon père.

Caroline semble vexée mais aussi énervée par le comportement de mon paternel. Alors que je suis cloué sur place, par peur et dégout, elle s'avance vers lui, la tête haute.

« -En attendant, la vermine foule le sol de votre maison, mange votre bouffe et vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre »

Ok. Je vois. Cette fille est extraordinaire. Il y a quelques jours seulement elle était tétanisée par sa vie, prête à en finir, et maintenant elle insulte l'homme le plus puissant de la ville, sans une once d'hésitation.

Je le vois lever la main, prêt à frapper Caroline au visage. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouve entre elle et mon père, me prenant ainsi la claque en pleine figure. Je sers les dents. Ne pas répliquer. Ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis Nick.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Je me retourne pour voir ma mère. Génial. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. J'attrape Caroline de force par le bras et la tire violemment vers la salle principale de la maison, là où se déroule le bal.

« -Mais quel espèce de connard ton père ! »

Je souris. Elle a pas sa langue dans la poche…

«-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle me regarde, incrédule. Tu pensais quoi hein ? Que j'allais m'énerver avec toi contre mon père ? Tout le monde n'a pas la possibilité de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pense. J'ai des choses à perdre, des choses qu'ils pourraient m'enlever. Tu n'es qu'une gamine insignifiante et sans intérêt que je traîne derrière moi par obligation. Alors évite de me juger sur des choses que tu es incapable de comprendre !

Evidemment, ce ne sont pas des choses qu'un jeune homme respectable à le droit de dire à une jeune fille. Je m'abstiens de lui jeter toute ma haine à la figure, d'autant qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

« -Je vais me prendre un bourbon.

-Alors je prendrais un martini »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar. Les danses s'enchainent. Nous buvons tranquillement. Enfin, pour ma part, je surveille chaque recoin de la pièce. Je ne veux pas être pris au dépourvu si mon père ou ma mère se décident à venir me les briser. Classe, je sais.

« -Alors, Klaus, parles moi un peu plus de ta famille. Elle a l'air… charmante »

Un petit sourire ironique et moqueur se forme sur son visage. Désolé chérie, mais ce genre de sourire est une marque déposée par Nicklaus Michaelson.

Je lui rends son sourire, bien décidé à lui clouer le bec. Pour qui elle se prend cette morveuse ?

« -Pas autant que la tienne j'imagine. Ta mère va bien au fait ? »

C'est mesquin, pathétique et particulièrement méchant. Son visage se ferme, et alors qu'il y a une seconde je voulais absolument faire disparaitre son sourire de sa figure, voilà que je mourrais pour le revoir à nouveau. Cette fille me rend fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et ça m'énerve.

« -Tu es grotesque Nicklaus.

-Et on peut savoir en quoi ?

-J'accepte de venir t'aider, j'invente une histoire débile pour te sauver les fesses, et tout ce que tu fais pour me remercier c'est m'envoyer balader. Tu veux que je te dise, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant que tu sois en permanence seul. Ce n'est pas un choix que tu fais, c'est une obligation. Personne ne veut être proche de toi tellement tu es insupportable ! »

Je dois serrer ma mâchoire pour éviter de lui en coller une. Elle oublie qui je suis et tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle. Je l'ai sauvé, l'ai hébergé, je la protège. C'est une ingrate. Avant d'attirer toute l'attention sur nous, je la tire vers la terrasse vide, histoire de ne pas faire un esclandre.

« -C'est tout ce que tu as à dire gamine ?

-Parfaitement !

-Très bien, tu n'as plus qu'à partir ! Je ne te retiens pas, et je ne viendrais pas te chercher cette fois !

-Bien !

-Bien !

-Parfait »

Elle fronce les sourcils, puis tourne les talons pour disparaitre parmi la foule qui danse une valse sur une vielle mélodie. Enfin débarrassé de cette emmerdeuse ! Il était temps !

« -Tu sais que tu es un imbécile Nick… »

Je souris tendrement en voyant une ombre se dégager d'une des arches de la terrasse.

« -Rebekah ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais encore à Paris !

-Oh tu sais, les français ne sont pas si géniaux que ça, et en plus c'est super sale là-bas… »

Je ris. C'est bien l'une des seules personnes qui arrive à faire cet exploit. Avec Caroline. Mon sourire se fane quelque peu en pensant à la furie blonde qui doit être actuellement en train de retourner chez elle.

« -Alors c'est elle la fille dont j'entends parler depuis le début de la soirée ? Kol m'a dit que tu l'avais installé chez toi et que donc tu le néglige. Tu ne veux plus sortir avec lui. Elle te rend fou.

-Non c'est faux. Je suis juste débordé de boulot !

-Mais bien sûr ! »

Elle me sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma petite sœur. Il faut dire qu'elle a été plus intelligente que moi. S'enfuir en Europe pour échapper au joug paternel, quelle ingéniosité !

« -Pourquoi t'as laissé cette blondinette partir !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

-Et bien, elle te fait de l'effet non ? Et ça fait un moment que ça ne t'es pas arrivé. Depuis Tatia en fait…

-Oh arrête ! Et où est passée la pétasse blonde et insensible que tu étais ? Je ne te reconnais plus . »

Elle éclate de rire. Elle est encore plus belle que l'a dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

« -La France a aussi des bons côtés. Ils sont tous romantiques là-bas, ça peut faire changer le plus insensible des cœurs, comme tu dis.

- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu.

-Peu importe. Rattrape là !

-Tu nous as vus nous disputer pendant 3 secondes, et toi ça te fait croire qu'elle représente quelque chose pour moi ? Tu es folle !

-Tu l'héberges chez toi depuis un moment, et tu ne lui a toujours pas arraché les yeux, alors qu'elle a l'air plutôt fatigante…

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je suis juste… Magnanime.

-Magnanime ? Ce n'est pas l'adjectif que j'utilise quand je veux te décrire…Bref. Va la chercher. C'est un ordre !

-Fais gaffe Nick, tu sais que lorsque Bekah chérie décide de quelque chose, il vaut mieux ne pas contester !

-Kol, quand on te demandera ton avis tu pourras t'incruster dans les conversations. Merci au revoir !

-Et bien, je vois que ma chère sœur est contente de revoir son petit frère adoré après tant de temps à être séparés.

-Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout !

-Ben voyons ! »

Ils rigolent et Rebekah se penche vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue… avant de lui donner une énorme frappe derrière le crane.

« -Ca, c'est pour avoir oublié de me souhaiter mon anniversaire, ingrat ! »

Je rigole franchement. C'est bon de nous retrouver tous les trois. La fratrie infernale, c'est comme ça que l'on nous appelait lorsque nous étions jeunes. A cet instant, j'aimerai que Caroline soit là. Pour lui raconter des anecdotes, des blagues, afin qu'elle ne voit pas en moi que l'abruti arrogant et malpoli que je suis. Je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je pense à elle, mon cœur s'emballe et je désire ardemment la revoir. Mais lorsque je suis avec elle, et qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et joue à la morveuse insupportable, je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester et de la malmener. Je suis comme ça. Un gars compliqué.

Quel con ! Mais pour qui il se prend ? Je l'aide, et voilà comment cet idiot me remercie ?

Je claque la porte de chez moi. Je m'effondre sur le canapé, et avant que je m'en aperçoive, je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis une créature pitoyable.

Je fais un point sur ma vie, tout en chialant sur mon canapé. Ma mère est morte. Je n'ai pas de boulot, étant donné que j'ai fait l'école buissonnière depuis un moment. Mon appartement devient trop cher pour moi, même s'il est minable. Le mec dont je suis secrètement amoureuse depuis un siècle est un con arrogant et qui se fiche éperdument de moi. Autrement dit, ma vie est pourrie.

Mon téléphone sonne. Nicklaus. Va te faire voir, enfoiré.

Je le déteste. Je le hais, il m'horripile. Dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, ses mots m'agacent, parce que c'est presque toujours des plaintes, des critiques, des insultes. Comment je peux tenir face à un homme tel que lui ?

Mais d'un autre côté, il peut se montrer charmant. Comme lorsqu'il me demande quel est mon plat préféré, et que le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille et que je constate qu'il est déjà partie au réveil, ce même plat est posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec un mot « Bon appétit morveuse ». Même si c'est une insulte, il pense à moi, il veut que je me sente bien. Et ce regard qu'il m'a porté lorsque je suis sortie de la salle de bain tout à l'heure, habillé dans ma robe de soirée. On aurait dit que j'étais Dieu en personne. Bien sûr, les compliments qui ont suivi étaient d'une banalité affligeante mais ne dit-on pas que l'on croit toujours aux doux mots d'amour quand ils sont dits avec les yeux ?

Je suis pathétique, c'est sûr. Je deviens fleur bleue et cul-cul la praline. Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Il n'y a rien de plus entre lui et moi qu'une relation platonique.

Je m'enfonce dans les méandres de mes pensées déprimantes. J'ai besoin d'un bon remontant. Je me lève, trainant le bas de ma robe derrière moi jusqu'à ma petite chambre. Je ne suis pas revenue là depuis longtemps. Je soulève un vieux poster. Il y a un trou dans le mur. Et dans ce trou, un sachet transparent avec de la poudre blanche. Je l'avais laissé là tout ce temps, même en étant clean depuis un moment. Au fond, je devais me douter que j'en aurais eu besoin un jour ou l'autre. Je prends le sachet, m'installe à mon bureau puis me fais une ligne. Puis deux. Mon cerveau s'embrouille et le fil de mes pensées devient confus. Tant mieux. Je ne vais plus penser à ma vie minable et à ce beau blond qui me fais tant souffrir. Je sens que je m'enfonce petit à petit dans un brouillard profond et calme. Je sais ce qu'il se passe. J'ai trop pris de drogue. Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas pris, mon corps n'est plus habitué.

Overdose.

C'est la fin finalement. Je ne vais pas mourir écrasée sur le parking d'un centre commercial, mais au fond de mon appartement moisi, seul et abandonné de tous.

Ma mort ressemble beaucoup trop à ma vie à mon gout.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa! Non, ce n'est pas la fin. Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle quand même! Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre quelque peu... déprimant ^^

Love, A.


	6. Chapter 6: La révélation

Hello tout le monde! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!

Merci une fois de plus à toutes les personnes qui font l'effort de me laisser un commentaire à chaque, c'est vraiment sympa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 6

« -Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher Caroline. Je ne veux plus rester ici une minute de plus.

-Nicklaus, cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas réuni, mère n'attend que ça depuis longtemps.

-J'en ai marre de faire ce que mère, ou père ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous veux !

-Laisse le Elijah. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne fait que nous encombrer. »

Alors que je suis sur le point de partir, sur la dernière marche de l'entrée de la villa de mon frère, mon père arrive, comme toujours au bon moment.

« -Mais père…

-Suffit ! »

Je sers mes points. Je hais cet homme. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Je rêve parfois de l'étrangler, de sentir la vie quitter son corps. Je rêve de voir pour une fois, la peur dans ses yeux. Je rêve de vengeance pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

« -Tu vois Elijah, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi au moins je préfère vivre dans le secret et la honte plutôt que d'être sous ses ordres. Parce qu'au moins, j'ai le contrôle de ma vie. »

Mon frère me lance un regard énigmatique. Je le plains. Parce que même s'il est maire, c'est quand même mon père qui décide de tout. Nous ne sommes que des pions pour lui. Rien de plus.

« -Allons Nicklaus. Cesse de jouer les enfants battus et de toujours accuser notre père. Si tu es dans cette situation, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! »

Elijah est énervé, évidemment. Que l'on remette en cause son autorité de maire, cela ne peut que l'agacer. Et pourtant, s'il savait…

Je regarde mon père. Dans ses yeux planent à la fois un avertissement et à la fois… de l'angoisse ? Bien sûr. Il ne peut être que méfiant devant la scène qui se joue devant lui. Deux de ses fils sont en train de se disputer, et l'un d'eux est capable de ruiner sa vie.

Oserais-je ? Car si je commence à dévoiler les secrets de famille, j'entrainerais tout le monde avec moi. Beaucoup de personnes risquent de souffrir, en commençant par Elijah.

« -Tu devrais partir, Boy !

-Ou quoi, tu me feras taire comme toutes les autres fois ?

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nick ? Père, de quoi il parle ?

-Rien laisse tomber Eli, j'ai trop bu. Je devrais y aller effectivement

-Non, Nicklaus, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? »

Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement à se disputer dans l'entrée sans que tout le clan Michaelson ne débarque. Tatia, accompagnée de Finn et de Sage nous regardent avec insistance, sentant que quelque chose se trame.

« -Nicklaus agit bizarrement, et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi !

-Crois mon frère, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

A cette phrase, deux personnes paniquent intérieurement à l'idée que je dévoile l'incroyable vérité. Mon père, bien sûr. Mais aussi, Tatia.

« -Arrêtes d'être si secret, Nicklaus ! »

Je suis allé trop loin. Mon grand frère sait tout de suite quand je dissimule quelque chose. Moi qui ai si bien travaillé pour ne pas faire voir mes sentiments, me voilà presque mise à nu. Moi qui ai réussi à échapper à tous ses diners de famille pour ne pas être scruté par ma fratrie, me voilà piégé.

Et maintenant, c'est Rebekah et Kol qui rapplique, suivit de près par ma génitrice. Je commence à sérieusement paniquer. Toute la famille est là, à me sonder pour savoir ce que je cache.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dévoiler toute la vérité, et risquer de faire exploser cette charmante famille, ou garder tout ça pour moi et rester indéfiniment le raté, le malpropre, le boulet de la famille. Je regarde une fois de plus mon père, il semble très en colère. Il essaie tant bien que mal de m'effrayer pour éviter que je vide mon sac. Mais voilà, j'en ai marre de tout ça. J'en ai marre d'être aigri, honteux, malheureux parce que mon père l'a décidé.

Tous ces évènements ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Ils m'ont rendu amer, cruel et incapable de compassion, ou d'amour. Ils m'ont éloigné de tout ce que j'étais : charmant, gentil, magnanime. Aujourd'hui, il m'ait impossible de me rapprocher de quelqu'un, sans que j'ai la désagréable impression que je vais le perdre. Alors je repousse, je m'énerve, j'insulte, j'envoie balader. Une petite blonde pétillante mais suicidaire apparait dans mon esprit, alors que toute ma famille attend des explications. Je lui ai fait tellement de peine. Je suis un homme instable et je lui ai fait subir toutes mes sautes d'humeur, et pourtant, elle est restée. Elle est restée, et elle m'a même aidé.

Mon père est en train de rougir de rage. Je pense qu'il aimerait pouvoir exploser mon crane contre le sol à ce moment précis.

« -Boy, il est temps pour toi de rentrer !

-Sinon ? Tu vois bien que tout s'écroule autour de toi. Tu es sur le point de tout perdre, alors tu panique. Comme c'est jouissif !

-Nicklaus, parle autrement à ton père je te prie !

-Il n'en est pas question. J'en ai marre de tout ça, maman. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Alors je vais tout déballer. Il est temps, je pense, que tous les secrets soient dévoilés ! »

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage alors que je vois le dégout sur le visage de mon père. Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je ne lui dois rien.

« -Vas-tu donc arrêter de tergiverser et nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin »

Elijah s'impatiente. Tatia me supplie du regard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'ai protégé celle-là. C'est une vraie garce.

« -Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Parce qu'après, tout sera fichu !

-Accouche bro ! »

Kol. Rebekah. Pardon. Je vais détruire l'image que vous vous faites de notre petite vie parfaite ! Je ferme les yeux, prends une profonde inspiration, et commence mon récit, celui qui va tout gâcher pour eux.

« -Tu n'aurais jamais dû être maire. Ça devait être moi. Ca a toujours été comme ça dans la tête de notre père. Sans doute parce qu'il pensait pouvoir me contrôler, mais voilà, tout n'a pas fonctionné comme il le souhaitait.

-Tais-toi Boy ! Vas t'en d'ici immédiatement !

-Père, je crois que c'est le moment pour vous de vous taire !

-Il me l'avait promis. Quand je n'avais que 20 ans. Il m'avait promis que d'ici 10 ans, je serais maire de la ville. Le plus jeune maire. Je devais juste le laissait faire. Et j'ai effectivement laissais faire. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre jusqu'où notre père était prêt à aller pour voir sa famille au sommet. »

Je vois l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ma famille. Attendez d'entendre la suite.

« -Un jour, i ans, je suis entré dans son bureau en courant, pressé de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Tatia avait dit oui pour m'épouser. Personne ne le sait, puisque ces deux-là se sont arrangés pour le cacher à tout le monde. Seulement je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. En face de père, se trouvait un homme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était de toute évidence un européen de l'est. Ça vous dit quelque chose hein. »

Effectivement. Ma chère belle-sœur, Tatia Petrova, vient elle aussi de l'Europe de l'est, de Bulgarie pour être précis. Pour tout le monde ici présent, ces parents ont été tués lors d'une révolte. Ça aussi, c'est un mensonge.

« -Pensant que mon vœux le plus chère était de devenir maire, par n'importe quel prix, père a fait l'erreur de me le présenter. C'était Aleksandar Ibrahamovitch. Mais son vrai nom est Petrova.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je croyais que tous les Petrova étaient morts !

-Je suis désolée, chéri, j'aurais dû te le dire mais je…

-Tais-toi »

Tatia panique. Mon père lui ordonne de se taire. Crois-t-il réellement qu'il peut contrôler tout le monde ?

« -Moi aussi j'ai été choqué de voir que notre chère Tatia nous mentait sur toute la ligne. Sa famille et belle et bien vivante, et ils ne gagnent pas leur vie grâce à leurs terres. Se sont une famille de la Mafia bulgare, très connue dans l'Europe de l'Est et qui rêve depuis toujours de s'implanter dans la ville des anges. Et qui de mieux placé pour les aider que notre père ? Attiré qu'il était par le pouvoir, il a fait un accord avec ces gens. En échange de gros « investissements », Michael fermait les yeux sur leur trafic, et allé même jusqu'à mettre toutes ses forces dans la poursuite des autres gangs pour que les Petrova puissent garder le monopole. Parfois, il allait lui-même dans les lycées pour arrêter les gamins qui se droguaient, histoire de les faire parler et de savoir quels gangs il fallait faire tomber en premier. Ce sont les Petrova qui inondent le marché avec leurs drogues aujourd'hui. »

Je regarde chacun des membres de ma famille. Choqués, incrédules, perdus. Je ne sais pas si la vérité est bien mieux que le mensonge finalement.

La fête bat son plein à l'intérieur, bien que les invités doivent se demander où est passée la famille de la soirée. Mais tant qu'il reste de l'alcool et des petits fours à profusion, il n'y a pas de réels soucis.

Ma mère s'assoit sur les marches du perron, pendant que Kol et Rebekah se regardent en chien de faïence. Ils ont tous compris, je pense, que tout se joue là.

Elijah et Tatia s'éloignent, histoire de tout mettre au clair ensemble. Comme c'est pathétique. Voir à quel point ce couple parfait se disloque en une soirée, c'est remarquable. Et dire que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Finn et Sage restent impassibles. A part pour eux même, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'exprimer des sentiments

« -Et ensuite ?

-Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai voulu tout dire. J'ai voulu dénoncer notre père. Mais si je le faisais, cela aurait jeté le discrédit sur toute la famille. Père a bien su me le faire comprendre. Il… il m'a menacé de tous vous faire tomber. De créer des preuves contre tout le monde pour qu'on tombe avec lui. Il m'a dit que Rebekah et Kol ne pourraient jamais retourner dans une université prestigieuse, que Finn serait relevé de ses fonctions à l'hôpital, que mère perdrait son job. Je ne voulais pas ça, pour aucun d'entre vous. Alors je n'ai rien dit. »

Rebekah pleure. Kol l'a console tant bien que mal. Mère fixe l'horizon d'un œil absent. Finn montre enfin ses sentiments : honte, tristesse…

« -Pour me punir de l'avoir menacer de tout révéler, père m'a obligé à renoncer au poste de maire, et je croupis maintenant depuis presque 6 ans dans un commissariat pourri, à tenir ma langue pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

-Mon fils… »

Mère me prend dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps.

« -Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mère. J'ai préféré être la risée de tous, plutôt que de vous voir tout perdre.

-Je sais, mon ange, t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger »

Je pensais que j'aurais eu droit à des protestations. Que ma mère, ou Finn, ou Elijah, me contredisent ou m'ordonnent de me taire face à mes paroles qu'ils auraient pris pour des mensonges. Soit je suis très persuasif, soit ils ne leur semblent pas plus étonnant que ça que notre père fasse de telles magouilles.

Je suis heureux que ma mère ne me rejette pas, pour une fois. Elle qui pensait que je n'étais qu'un raté, un homme qui aurait fui devant les responsabilités qu'il devait assumer, me voilà maintenant une pauvre victime d'un mari qu'elle pensait connaitre.

« -Vous croyez vraiment cet avorton ?

-Ce n'est pas un avorton, ni un raté. C'est notre frère !

-Rebekah, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

-Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout, je ne suis que la fille de la famille, ce que je pense importe peu. Tout comme Kol. Nous sommes des ratés selon toi, parce que nous n'avons pas voulu faire droit ou médecine. C'est toi qui es pathétique ! Nicklaus a toujours eu raison : tu n'es qu'un fou obsédé par le pouvoir ! »

Il est vrai que même dans ma jeunesse, je me doutais que notre père avait un gout prononcé pour le pouvoir. Mais comme j'étais en admiration face à sa réussite, je ne me rebellais que lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

« -Vous n'êtes rien sans moi ! Ne vous avisez pas de me trahir ! C'est moi qui vous nourris et vous fais vivre depuis que vous êtes nés. Alors ne croyez pas que vous avez le droit de me désobéir ! »

Face à la bêtise de mon père, je ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde le regarde avec dégout. Comprends-t-il qu'il a tout perdu ?

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. C'est Stefan. Je m'éloigne de ce chaos pour pouvoir parler à mon partenaire. Je tente tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air jovial.

« -Salut Stefan ! Que me vaut cet appel ? Tu as compris que j'avais besoin que tu me sortes de cette soirée horrible ?

-Klaus. »

Je perds mon sourire. Sa voix est grave.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Les ambulanciers ont reçu un appel d'urgence, ça venait d'un quartier Sud. Une overdose.

-Et alors ? Ça arrive tous les jours que des gens meurent comme ça là-bas.

-C'était au nom de Caroline Forbes. »

En une seconde, je me retrouve au volant de ma voiture et sans que je me rappelle comment je suis arrivé là, je me retrouve déjà sur l'autoroute, direction l'hôpital du quartier de Caroline.

« -Comment elle va Stefan ?

-Ils ont dit qu'elle était dans un état critique. Comme il me semblait que c'était la fille qui habitait chez toi je t'ai appelé mais… »

Pas la peine d'entendre la suite. Je jette mon téléphone sur le siège passager et fonce vers l'hôpital. Lorsque j'arrive, j'agresse presque une infirmière pour savoir où se trouve Caroline. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et l'idée qu'elle y reste me révulse et me donne des hauts le cours. Alors que l'infirmière me hurle que je ne peux pas entrer en réa, je pousse les battants pour m'engouffrer un peu plus dans le bâtiment.

Mon cœur s'arrête littéralement lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, sur un brancard, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une équipe de médecin en train de s'affoler sur le corps sans vie de Caroline.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que cette révélation ne vous a pas trop surpris.

Laissez moi des reviews please!

Love, A.


	7. Chapter 7: Je revis

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien...

Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que vous allez l'appréciez!

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, ça m'a fait plaisir, comme d'habitude.

Bref, enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Je flotte. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il m'arrive. Où suis-je ? J'entends au loin un bruit mais il me semble si faible qu'il faut que je me concentre pour l'entendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis… Je flotte dans une délicate douceur qui m'entoure et me submerge. C'est agréable.

Mais plus le temps passe, et plus cette douceur et la sérénité qui s'en dégage disparaissent. Je n'en ai pas envie. Seulement, dès que je tente de m'accrocher à cette source de bonheur, j'ai l'impression de m'en éloigner encore plus vite.

« -Elle émerge doucement. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. On vous appellera dès qu'elle sera réveillée…

-Non. »

Quelle voix désagréable. Aucune délicatesse, ni patience, ni gentillesse. Une voix dure et cassante. Et pourtant… Je voudrais l'entendre encore. Je voudrais entendre une phrase venant de cette voix. Je voudrais pouvoir l'entendre sans jamais qu'elle ne cesse. C'est un sentiment étrange. Etre à la fois révulsée et attirée. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je n'entends plus rien à présent, ni le bruit désagréable du début, ni aucune voix. A présent, la douceur qui m'entoure devient oppressante, et je n'ai qu'une envie, en sortir. Je commence à paniquer, le bruit de fond ressurgi, mais en plus rapide. Tout cela m'angoisse et je voudrais hurler ma peur au monde entier. Mais dès que je tente de faire un bruit, ma gorge se serre et une douleur vive se répand dans tout mon corps. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal…

- Ca ne peut pas être normal, la machine s'affole. Réfléchissez ! Etes-vous stupide au point de ne rien faire pendant qu'elle agonise ?

-Je connais mon métier Monsieur !

-Et bien j'ai des doutes là-dessus !

- Nick, calme-toi, tu n'arranges rien… »

Nick… Quel joli prénom. Sans doute un diminutif. Sa voix est encore désagréable mais je mourrais pour l'entendre une dernière fois…

Je ne veux plus de cette « douceur » du début qui m'enveloppait, elle n'est que prison, et je rêve de liberté. Je veux entendre Nick, je veux…

« -Caroline ? »

J'ouvre les yeux. Le bruit infernal se calme. Je suis visiblement dans un hôpital, au vue des murs blancs et des médecins qui m'entourent. Les évènements récents me reviennent en mémoire.

L'invitation. Le bal. La dispute. Ma fuite. La drogue. Le néant.

Alors c'est ça. Je suis dans un hôpital, alitée, à cause de la drogue. Que c'est stupide !

Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Puisque je peux à nouveau me plonger dans ces yeux que j'adore.

« -Caroline. Comment tu te sens ? »

Nicklaus. Les larmes me montent aux yeux lorsque je me rends compte que j'aurais très bien pu y rester, et ne jamais le revoir.

Maintenant que je suis passée si près de la mort, je constate à quel point je tiens à la vie. Pas pour moi. Pas pour mon futur ou mes perspectives d'avenir. Pas pour avoir une jolie vie. Mais pour lui. Pour Nick. Pour cet enfoiré qui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Pour ce crétin arrogant et méchant. Pour ce blondinet égoïste et égocentrique. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive. Je veux dire, je rêve à la fois qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, et aussi de lui rompre le cou. Il m'agace à un point que parfois je veux fuir loin de lui, mais dès que je le fais, ma vie semble vide de sens. C'est grotesque.

« -Je vais bien.

-Putain, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, t'es débile ou quoi ? »

Des mots blessants. Evidemment. Mais ça m'est égal. Je peux bien l'encaisser. Je peux bien lever les yeux au ciel et répliquer par une phrase cinglante. Je peux bien supporter de le voir énervé contre moi. Ce que je ne peux pas, en revanche, c'est vivre sans lui. Plus jamais. Il m'est vital pour une raison que j'ignore encore.

« -Non mais tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as fait ? Quand je t'ai vu sur ce brancard, en train de perdre vie j'ai bien cru que… enfin, je veux dire que… Rah t'es chiante, tu me les brise ! »

Sans que j'aie pu en placer une, il s'enfuit de la pièce.

« -Ne t'en fais pas. Il a juste eu très peur. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait retourner tout l'hôpital pour que la totalité des médecins présents soient à ton chevet…

-Euh pardon, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne me connais pas. Je suis Rebekah, la petite sœur de Nick, enchantée ! »

Je lui fais un timide sourire. Je me sens faible, et j'ai une horrible nausée. Génial.

« -Il est un peu bouleversé en ce moment, avec tout ce qu'il se passe, mais tu verras, il va redevenir normal après »

Je la regarde. « Nick » a toujours été comme ça avec moi. Dans une bonne ou dans une mauvaise journée, il se sent obligé de me rabaisser, m'insulter au moins une fois. Et pourtant je reste là, à attendre qu'il daigne bien revenir de je ne sais où pour revoir son visage. C'est plus que grotesque. J'ai même honte de ma propre stupidité. Moi qui haïssait les filles folles dingues de leur mec, me voilà servit avec un homme qui n'est même pas mon petit ami.

Les heures passent. Pas de Nick. Je me sens seule, vide, et je n'ai aucune envie. Ni manger, ni boire, ni marcher, ni même respirer. Je veux juste le revoir, histoire de redonner un sens à ma vie.

* * *

Je marche. Je cours parfois. Je ne sais même pas ou je vais. Je traverse la ville, sans avoir de but précis. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je ne peux le calmer. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai passé la nuit la plus horrible de toute mon existence. D'abord mon père. Le grand déballage. Mais ça, ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à la suite.

L'appel. La course. L'hôpital. Caroline. L'arrêt cardiaque. L'attente. Le réveil.

Mon père est actuellement entendu par la police de Los Angeles. Par ses propres agents. Il sera certainement reconnu coupable d'un tas de chefs d'accusation. Abus de pouvoir. Détournement de fond. Faux et usage de faux. Trucage d'élection sans doute.

On m'a déjà appelé pour que je prenne sa place en tant que chef de la police de Los Angeles. Mon rêve. J'ai dit que j'attendrais. Parce qu'à l'heure actuel, je m'en contre fou.

Je marche encore. La chaleur s'abat sur moi. J'ai chaud, j'ai soif, je manque de sommeil. Mais de ça aussi je m'en contre fou.

Je ne peux m'enlever cette atroce image de la tête. Caroline, dans un lit, morte. Ils ont réussi à la réanimer. Elle est actuellement réveillée dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle est sortie d'affaire.

En plus de cette vision d'horreur qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête, une pensée tout aussi terrible s'insinue dans mon esprit. Le fameux « et si ».

Et si elle ne s'était pas réveillée ? Et si elle était morte ? Et si la vision de ses yeux, de ses joues quelques fois empourprées, de son sourire, de ses cheveux, en fait de toute sa personne, m'avait été enlevée ?

La réalité me frappe soudain. Si cela avait été le cas, si les médecins n'avaient pas réussi à la réanimer, je serais sans doute mort avec elle. Ça me parait tellement démodé et disproportionné de dire ça. Je veux dire, cela ne fait que quelques jours que l'on vit ensemble. Je ne devrais pas être si éprit d'elle. Mais la vie me parait tellement fade lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Le boulot. Les potes. Les soirées. Ça n'a aucune importance si elle n'est pas à mes côtés pour vivre tout ça avec moi.

Je secoue la tête. C'est stupide de ressentir ça pour une fille qui n'en a sans doute rien à faire de moi. Et je repense à son regard. Celui qu'elle m'a lancé lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Les larmes aux yeux, j'avais l'impression que j'étais un Dieu vivant. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais sa raison de vivre. Ça m'a perturbé. Aurait-elle les mêmes sentiments ?

Alors comme chaque fois que la situation m'échappe, que je ne contrôle pas tout, je mords. Je deviens méchant, insultant, et j'attaque toutes les personnes qui m'entourent, histoire de les repousser. Je suis comme ça. Je suis seul.

J'en ai marre de marcher. Je prends ma voiture et me dirige vers l'hôpital. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je cogite dans mon coin.

J'arrive dans sa chambre. La scène me choque tout autant que la fois où je l'ai vu allongée sur le brancard. Elle regarde par la fenêtre sans vraiment la regarder, le regard vide, la mine pâle. Je la vois cligner des yeux. Sans ça, je pourrais penser qu'elle est morte.

« -Caroline ? »

Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers moi. Elle me refait le même regard que plutôt. Comme si j'étais un Dieu. Ça m'énerve. Je la fais souffrir, je la vire de chez moi, je l'insulte, et elle trouve quand même le moyen de me regarder de cette façon. A moins que je me fasse des films ? Non. Ça me parait absurde.

« -Ça va ?

-Où étais-tu ?

-J'avais des trucs à faire »

Sec. Cassant. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est idiot. Elle soupire.

« -Pourquoi te sens tu toujours obligé de me rejeter et de me faire souffrir ? Si je t'insupporte autant que ça, alors vires moi de chez toi, qu'on en parle plus… »

Je suis surpris. Je m'assois sur le siège à côté de son lit. Rebekah a dû rentrer à la maison pour aider à gérer le bordel familiale. C'est leur problème.

« -Si tu veux partir, je te ne retiens pas. Mais tu peux rester aussi… »

Mes paroles me paraissent tellement vides de sens. Je pourrais lui déclarer ma flamme. Lui dire à quel point je ne peux vivre sans elle. A quel point la voir au bord de la mort m'a fait mal. Mais je ne dis rien. Parce que je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas donner aux gens la possibilité de me faire souffrir. Il faudrait changer ça.

Elle ferme les yeux puis soupir. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle veuille bien rester près de moi. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux, déterminée, bien que légèrement tendue.

"-Je ne sais pas si tu es mon sauveur ou mon bourreau. Peu importe, je ne peux pas te quitter, car je ne veux pas être seule."

Blanc. Chaos. Arrêt total de mon cerveau.

A-t-elle bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Mon cœur se remet à battre rapidement. Alors c'est ça. C'est ça qu'elle ressent pour moi. Je lis à travers les lignes. Ce regard. Cette supplication presque palpable. Je respire mieux. Je peux enfin respirer calmement. Je peux enfin me détendre. Parce que derrière ces mots, cette fausse excuse de la solitude, se cache quelque chose d'autre.

Comment je le sais ? Et bien parce que je suis pareil. Donnez comme excuse le fait d'être seul, je l'ai toujours fait. Et plus particulièrement ces derniers temps.

« Je suis seul dans ce grand appartement. Je vais l'accueillir chez moi. », « Je suis seul pour le bal, je vais l'inviter. ». Toutes ces phrases que je me suis répété en boucle pour me trouver une excuse. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité.

« Elle est lumineuse, je vais l'accueillir chez moi », « Je ne peux me passer d'elle plus d'une soirée, je vais l'inviter au bal ». Voilà ce que j'aurais dû me dire dès le départ.

Nous sommes les mêmes. Deux gosses perdus dans la dureté de la vie. Deux âmes en peine, incapable d'avouer ce qu'ils ressentent. Deux idiots amoureux l'un de l'autre, préférant se voiler la face plutôt que de s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment.

"-C'est la vraie raison? Il serait peut-être temps de reconnaitre tes sentiments Caroline, tu ne crois pas?"

Elle me regarde, d'abord surprise. Puis son regard redevient neutre. A-t-elle compris ? A-t-elle compris que nous sommes identiques, des âmes sœurs ?

Je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De la serre fort contre moi. Mais j'ai très bien pu me tromper. Peut-être est-elle resté avec moi que parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller…

« -Tu es un idiot

-Et toi une chieuse. On fait la paire je crois. »

Elle me sourit, puis rit franchement. Je la suis. C'est si bon d'être en harmonie avec quelqu'un. Surtout quand cette personne est une blonde pétillante tel que Caroline.

« -Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire »

Elle hoche la tête.

Je sors à toute vitesse. Je m'appuie contre le mur du couloir, puis glisse lentement jusqu'à m'asseoir sur le sol. Je souffle. Je ris. Je suis fou. Complétement fou de cette fille. Il fallait que je sortes un moment, au risque de me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je me relève. Je sautille comme un adolescent. Je suis tellement pathétique. Mais peu importe. Je me dirige vers le bureau des infirmières pour demander des boissons pour Caroline et moi. Sur le chemin du retour, je me fais une réflexion.

Des tas de problèmes sont encore devant moi. Je vais devoir aller au procès de mon père, et l'accuser devant toute la ville d'abus de pouvoirs et autre vice. Je vais certainement être surchargé de travail en reprenant son poste. Je vais crouler sous le boulot. Je vais devoir aider ma mère et ma fratrie à surmonter tout ça.

Mais je m'en moque. Je me fous éperdument de tout ça pour l'instant. Parce qu'aujourd'hui grâce à Caroline, malgré toutes ses années de misère, de solitude, et contre toute attente, je peux enfin dire que je revis.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Je compte sur vous pour me donnez vos impressions pour ce dernier chapitre...

Je vais certainement faire un épilogue, à part si vous n'en voulez pas^^ Il me semble que c'est nécessaire, histoire de terminer en beauté (enfin j'espère ^^)

Quoi qu'il en soit j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, avec critique ou compliments, à vous de voir!

Love, A.


	8. Epilogue: Always and forever

Comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé,

voilà un épilogue qui clôt cette histoire.

J'espère que cela vous a plu

et je vous remercie encore pour vos messages ou vos simples lectures.

Sur ce, Enjoy pour la dernière fois!

* * *

Epilogue

« -silence s'il vous plait ! »

L'assistance se calme peu à peu. Des murmures restent tout fois audibles. C'est compréhensible. On peut voir sur les visages des personnes présentent dans la salle, de l'incrédulité, de la colère, de la déception… Ça aussi, c'est compréhensible.

Après tout, ils viennent d'entendre tous les chefs d'accusations qui pèsent sur leur chef de la police. Cet homme que tous respectés pour avoir mis sous les barreaux la grande majorité des gangs de la ville. Le voilà à présent sur le banc des accusés, avec le chef du gang Petrova, le père de Tatia.

« -Nous allons écouter le témoin suivant »

C'est moi. Je suis le témoin clef de cette affaire. Parce qu'au cours de ces années de misère à trimer dans un boulot pourri, j'ai récupérer toutes sortes de preuves. Conversations téléphoniques. Relevés bancaires. Lettres. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je les utiliserais dans un procès. Pour moi, c'était la seule façon de prouver mes dires à ma famille, si un jour je devais leur avouer la vérité.

De là où je suis, je peux voir toute ma famille au complet, derrière l'avocat de la ville. Ils ne protègent pas mon père. Ils me soutiennent.

Il y a tout d'abord ma mère, le regard et le visage durs, pour ne pas céder sous le flot de larme qui se pressent dans ses yeux. Elle a perdu son mari. Puis sa maison et ses affaires, la ville ayant tout confisqué. Son sort n'est cependant pas misérable, puisqu'elle est en train d'emménager dans une petite villa en bordure de la ville.

A sa droite, il y a ma petite sœur. Elle me sourit. Elle a toujours était de mon côté, et elle le restera « always and forever », comme elle aime me le dire. A côté, mon petit frère, Kol. Il lève un pouce en l'air, pour me montrer que c'est dans la poche. Ils me feraient presque rire, si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Dès qu'ils ont su pour notre père, Kol et Rebekah ont tout de suite adhérés à ce que je racontais. Il faut dire que notre paternel leur a toujours pourri la vie. Tout ça parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire d'études « brillantes », comme nos ainés.

Tout de suite après, il y a Finn, et sa femme Sage. Tous les deux ont à peine réagi à mes confessions. Ils sont restés dans leur monde, dans leur bulle d'amour. Et ça nous convient à tous. Parce que de toute façon, il aurait été bizarre de gérer une crise familiale avec Finn et Sage au milieu.

Mon regard se voile quelque peu lorsqu'il se pose sur mon grand frère. Elijah. Son visage est marqué par la fatigue, le temps, et la peine. C'est la personne qui a le plus souffert de mes révélations. Mon regard se tourne à l'opposé de la salle, derrière le banc des accusés. Elle est assise là, le regard noir. Elle me hait. J'ai détruit tout son petit monde de mensonge et de trahison. Tatia. Et dire que j'ai été fou amoureux de cette fille. Cette traîtresse, menteuse, voleuse. Après avoir appris les agissements de mon père, Elijah a donné une conférence de presse ou il a donné sa démission. Nous étions tous sous le choc. En effet, dans cette affaire, le travail et les qualités de mon frère n'étaient pas remis en question. Bien sûr, notre père a su jouer de son influence pour le faire passer pour un candidat exemplaire lors des élections. Mais toute la famille reste persuadé qu'il aurait réussi sans tout ça. « Non, c'est faux. C'est Nick qui aurait réussi. » Je ferme les yeux en repensant au passé. J'aurai dû être maire, c'était mon destin. Mais mon père en a voulu autrement lorsqu'il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas me manipuler.

Aujourd'hui, Elijah se retrouve en instance de divorce, sans emploi, et la risée de la ville. Ce n'est pas juste. Seul mon père devrait payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais ce que j'admire plus que tout chez mon frère, c'est son courage. Il garde la tête haute devant les critiques des journaux locaux et nationaux. Il me semble même que l'on a parlé de cette affaire en Europe…

« -Mr Michaelson, est-ce vrai que votre père vous a demandé de garder son secret à propos de ses affaires avec Mr Petrova ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »

Je retiens un sourire. Tout ce que cet avocat veut, c'est apparaitre dans les journaux et avoir son affaire publié jusque dans les magazines people. Il sait parfaitement que j'étais allé voir mon père ce jour-là pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de mon mariage avec Tatia. Mais je ne vais pas lui faire plaisir en déballant ma vie privée, qui n'a d'ailleurs rien à voir avec l'affaire

« -Je suis entré sans m'annoncer dans le bureau de mon père. Il était là avec Mr Petrova. J'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais mon père m'a tout avoué, pensant que je garderai son secret pour l'éternité et que je l'aiderai dans ses magouilles »

La salle hurle. Traitre. Monstre. Voleur. Mon père ne cille pas. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien. Les preuves sont accablantes. Il va finir le reste de sa vie en prison.

Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Ces dernières années ont été plus que difficiles pour moi, à cause de cet homme. Mais je ne peux effacer de ma mémoire toutes ces journées paisibles, cette enfance magique que j'ai passée auprès de ma famille. Bien sûr, mon père a toujours été dur, exigeant et intransigeant avec ses enfants. Mais ces facettes de sa personnalité font partie intégrante de son éducation qu'il a reçue de son propre père. Je me souviens, des journées interminables de pêche, lorsque nous allions dans la région des grands lacs, près de Chicago, où nous avions une maison. Mes frères et moi, nous nous bâtions pour savoir qui allait attraper le plus de poissons, et notre père devenait ainsi professeur de pêche, au grand dam de ma mère et de ma sœur, qui s'ennuyaient à mourir. Je me souviens des matins de noël, lorsqu'excités comme des puces, nous nous ruions dans le salon pour découvrir des tonnes de cadeaux achetés par notre père. Ils jouaient encore le rôle du père noël à cette époque-là, et ces noëls restent les meilleurs de toute mon existence.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon père deviennent ce monstre d'égoïsme, cupide, méchant, cruel avec ses propres enfants ? Quand a-t-il changé à ce point ? Au point de ne plus être l'homme qui m'a élevé...

Le procès continu. C'est au tour de l'avocat de mon père de parler. Ils me posent tout un tas de questions, pour faire passer mon père pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Un homme altruiste, honnête, gentil, doux, clairvoyant, magnanime. Quelle blague. Comment voulez-vous que les jurys croient à ce ramassis de conneries ? Alors même que toute sa famille est assise de l'autre côté, du côté de la ville ?

Je les regarde. Ma mère pleure franchement, en essayant de se cacher dans son mouchoir. Ma sœur essaie de la soutenir de mieux qu'elle peut. Kol a clairement envie d'arracher la tête de cet idiot d'avocat. Finn est impassible. Elijah à la tête dans ses mains.

Je repense à ce qu'est ma vie, alors que je continue de répondre aux questions absurdes de l'avocat. Ma famille est déchirée. Mon père va finir ses jours en prison. Ma mère va certainement faire une dépression. Mon frère a perdu son poste de maire, ainsi que sa femme. Finn est la risée de son hôpital. Kol et Rebekah se retrouvent sans figure paternelle, ce dont ils ont terriblement besoin pour rester dans le droit chemin et pour être « recadré » lorsque leurs actions sont répréhensibles (il faut dire que ces deux-là sont les plus terribles de la famille, toujours à se montrer rebelles et indomptables). On m'a proposé le poste de chef de la police, mais en ai-je réellement envie ? Ai-je envie de prendre la place d'un homme qui a trahi tout le monde ? Ai-je envie de passer pour le fils bouche-trou, qui n'a qu'un but, effacer les erreurs de son père et redorer le blason familial ? Je commence sérieusement à paniquer quant à la vie que je vais mener. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je suis totalement perdu.

J'entends au loin une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme. Je n'y fais pas attention. Encore un badot venu ici pour assouvir sa soif de ragot… L'avocat me pose encore des questions, mais cette fois, il essaie de me ridiculiser, de me faire passer pour un déséquilibré, qui n'aurait de cesse que de tenir l'image de son père. Je panique totalement. Que vais-je devenir ? Je n'ai aucun avenir dans un monde où je ne serais que la pale copie de mon père ou de mon frère. Le sang me monte à la tête. Je perds mon sang-froid. Je tremble presque. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois répondre. Le jury s'interroge, la salle aussi. Je racle ma gorge, mais rien n'en sort. Je suis muet. Je ne me rappelle même plus de la question. Que dois-je faire ?

J'entends soudain comme un murmure. « Nick ». On m'appelle. Je relève difficilement la tête, et parcours la foule du regard. Ai-je rêvé ? Je n'ai pas pu entendre ce simple murmure dans une foule aussi bruyante. Mes yeux cherchent, et soudain, je la vois.

Là, au milieu de la foule debout au fond de la salle pleine à craquer. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et ondulent jusque sur ses épaules. Elle porte une jolie robe à fleur qui lui arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Son visage est pâle, et marqué. Elle semble extrêmement fatiguée, au vue des marques sous ses yeux. Malgré tout, elle reste la femme la plus belle de l'assistance. Elle me parait si désirable, si belle. Elle ressemble à un ange. Caroline. Je n'entends plus aucun son. Ni le bruit de l'avocat, ni la foule en délire, ni le juge qui ordonne le calme. Rien. Et je ne vois rien non plus. Juste cette fille extraordinaire debout devant moi, et qui me donne du courage. Je vois sur ses lèvres qu'elle me murmure quelque chose. « I trust you ».

« -Voulez-vous que je répète la question ? »

Ce n'est pas la peine. Ma force, mon énergie, ma combativité reviennent. En quelques minutes, je réponds à toutes les questions avec brio. On me dit que je peux me rasseoir à ma place. Non. Je me faufile discrètement vers le fond. Personne ne le remarque, ils sont trop obnubilés par la montée de mon père sur le banc des témoins. Il est cuit de toute façon, je peux bien partir si je le désire. J'attrape Caroline par le bras au passage et nous sortons dans le couloir, histoire de sortir de cet enfer.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Le médecin t'a dit de te reposer jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Certes, j'ai été plus qu'heureux en la voyant débarquer durant le procès, mais maintenant que je suis calmé, je ne veux qu'une chose : la savoir en sureté.

« -Je suis venue te soutenir, il m'a semblé que tu en avais besoin »

Elle parait faible. Son corps est si maigre. Son overdose et son passage à l'hôpital l'on terriblement affaibli. Je commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Est-elle stupide ?

« -Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Ne t'occupes pas de moi, t'as besoin de repos ! Idiote »

Alors que je m'apprête à lui envoyer une autre série d'injures et de reproches, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit se reposer, je la vois s'approcher lentement de moi. Elle prend ma tête entre ses mains et se dirige droit sur mes lèvres.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Puis deux, voire même trois. Je suis totalement perdu face à ce qu'il m'arrive et avant que j'aie pu réfléchir à la marche à suivre, je lui rends son baiser avec passion. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la rapproche un peu plus de mon corps. Je n'ai plus du tout conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour, ni dans la salle du procès. Tout cela m'importe peu, puisque je suis en train d'embrasser Caroline Forbes, la fille dont je suis totalement amoureux. Je la plaque contre le mur d'en face et essaie par ce baiser de lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Ses lèvres sont douces et son baiser passionné.

Nous nous séparons doucement, l'air commençant à nous manquer. On se regarde droit dans les yeux, et elle me fait un sourire des plus charmants. Je craque.

« -Je suis désolée, mais quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je ne voulais venir qu'ici

-Si c'est pour ça que tu es venue, t'as pas à t'excuser »

Elle rit. Quel son mélodieux. Je l'embrasse encore, et encore, et encore. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Nous rions devant notre bêtise. On dirait des adolescents. C'est tellement mignon que ça en devient désolant pour nous. Mais on s'en moque. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura que nous. Les autres ne compteront pas. On va devenir Caroline et Nicklaus, un couple loin d'être parfait mais uni « **_always and forever_ **».

* * *

Voilà.

C'est finit.

Je suis un peu triste, mais je vais m'en remettre ^^

Donnez moi vos avis sur ce dernier "chapitre"

Je vais peut-être faire une suite, j'ai pleins d'idées,

mais pour l'instant je vais me consacrer sur une nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci sur le monde de la série...

J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions finales,

Love, A.


End file.
